


Waking Up Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [50]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this short chapter, the morning after trying something new, Ryan wakes Sam in his own special way.</p><p>
  <i>Opening his eyes again, Ryan smiles down at his lover. "I watched you while you slept," he confesses in a whisper, and shifts back to change the angle so it's just right. "I couldn't resist you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Sam

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

By the time Ryan slips back into bed, he's already done his morning yoga, grabbed a snack and gotten a shower. Plus, his ass is freshly-prepped. He's got every intention of taking full advantage of his sleeping lover, and he doesn't want to have to slow down for niceties like lube when he does it. Gently nudging Sam to his back, he grins down at his lover's cock, nearly fully hard. "I hope you're dreaming about me," he whispers, and shoves the covers off the bed so he can scoot down and take Sam into his mouth.

"Unhfuck," Sam mumbles, eyes flashing open for a second - holy shit - before he realizes that wet heat surrounding his cock is his lover's mouth. "Mm." He slides a hand into Ryan's hair, absently petting him as his eyes close again, still too exhausted to be truly awake, but god, "that's good," he murmurs, not truly certain if the words make it out or not.

Ryan hums with pleasure and continues to lick Sam's cock up and down. He wants to feel that critical instant with his tongue, that moment when his lover is perfectly hard and ready.

Sam curses under his breath, hips starting to move, push for more, his cock fucking _aching_.

With a grin Ryan backs off, rising up to straddle his lover. He takes hold of Sam's cock and carefully pushes down, penetrating himself. But once he's got Sam inside him to the crown, that's it -- he grits his teeth and shoves down, taking his lover in the rest of the way all at once.

 _Fuck._ Sam's completely awake now, his hands going to Ryan's hips, thumbs rubbing along the inside of his hipbones. "God, yeah, that's it," he murmurs, urging his lover on, unable to take his eyes off of him.

Ryan keens softly, shock still hitting his body in waves from that sudden deep thrust. Slowly, gingerly, he begins to rock back and forth on Sam's cock, his hands pressed to his lover's shoulders.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Sam murmurs, gazing up at Ryan, gasping in pleasure at the tight clench of his body.

Opening his eyes again, Ryan smiles down at his lover. "I watched you while you slept," he confesses in a whisper, and shifts back to change the angle so it's just right. "I couldn't resist you."

"I'm glad you didn't," Sam says, breathing out, a hard shudder running through his frame as he fights to keep control. "Christ." He shakes his head. "I'm not going to last long," he warns, although god knows, he's trying.

"Don't want you to," Ryan agrees breathlessly. He clenches his inner muscles around Sam and slides down, reaching forward to close his hand around his own cock. Three quick strokes, and-- "Fuck!" His body jerks with pleasure and he comes in a hot rush.

Jesus Christ. The moment he feels Ryan's seed on his skin, Sam shouts, thrusting up hard, his cock spurting hot and thick inside his lover.

 _Fuck yes_. Ryan drops forward to clutch at the bed, hanging on while Sam empties into him. "Oh, god," he whispers, taking a moment to let ecstasy pulse through him in a slowing rhythm. "God." He leans down and covers Sam's lips with his own.

"Mm." Sam smiles and wraps his arms around Ryan, keeping him close. "Good morning."

Ryan grins and lets himself collapse, nuzzling Sam's throat. "Good morning," he whispers. "I thought I'd make some omelettes for breakfast before you rush off to work."

"That sounds fantastic," Sam whispers back, kissing the curve of Ryan's jaw. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Don't be late." Ryan shrugs a little, then pulls back with a grin. "Go shower, and I'll have the food ready when you're done."

"Yes, sir," Sam grins, pulling Ryan down for one more kiss.

[To chapter fifty-one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817792)


End file.
